ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
When One Man Is Not Enough
de:Mithra-Aufmarschfr:Querelles félines }} Walkthrough *Talk to Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst Waters (S) at northern (H-10) for a cutscene involving Lehko Habhoka. *Head to the tower at (F-10) / (F-11) in West Sarutabaruta (S) and click on the Sealed Entrance for a cutscene. **If you did not already finish the quest Snake on the Plains, you will not get this CS. First you must either finish the quest, or cancel it with Miah Riyuh. *''Optional:'' Click on the Sealed Entrance a second time. Clicking a second time will just show you another cutscene with Lehko Habhoka to reiterate how famished he is, and he will ask you to bring him something "tasty." *Talk to Dhea Prandoleh again for a CS. Romaa Mihgo will tell you that a Forest Carp is a popular Mithran cuisine. Dhea suggests that you should ask the other Mithra in the Huntsman Court for other ideas. **'Note:'The Following conversations are not required, one must only obtain the fish and trade to the Sealed Entrance. All of the NPCs are among the tents in F8/F9. **Kleh Engyumoh suggests a Pipira. Pipira may be purchased at the Fisherman's Guild (Windurst) in Port Windurst, or fished up in Windurst. **Tohs Jhannih suggests a Greedie. Greedies may be purchased at the Fisherman's Guild (Windurst) in Port Windurst for less than 250 gil, or fished up in Selbina. (Greedies are not available at the Fisherman's Guild when Windurst is not in 1st, however they may be purchased on the Ship to Mhaura at any time, no matter the Conquest results.) **Chioh Remhrll suggests a Blackened Muddy Siredon. A Blackened Muddy Siredon can either be purchased from Auction House, or obtained via the quest Mithran Delicacies in Carpenters' Landing. **You do not need to trade all of the fish (see below). *Once you collect the fish head back to the Sealed Entrance (F-10) in West Sarutabaruta (S) and trade a fish for a cutscene. You will be given the option to stop feeding him or give him more fish. **You cannot trade the same kind of fish twice. ***This seems to no longer be the case. I just fed him 2 Pipiras in a row and he took them. **Contrary to Romaa Mihgo's hint, a Mihgo Mithkabob will not work, so you must collect some of the fish. *There are a few different ways you can complete the requirements for this quest. **Feed him a Pipira and then selecting "no" when prompted to feed him more. This results in a shorter cut-scene than the other methods below, but they all end the same way. **Feed him a Pipira then a Greedie and then selecting "no" when prompted to feed him more. This results in a shorter cut-scene than the two methods below, but they all end the same way. (Note that even if you get the shorter cutscene, you'll still see the longer version if you view it via the Goblin Footprint later.) **Feed him all three of Forest Carp, Pipira and Greedie. **Feed him one Blackened Muddy Siredon. *Upon deciding to not give him more fish or once he's satisfied, Lehko Habhoka will reward you with 12 Red Roses. *He also asks you to accompany him back to Windurst Waters (S). Doing so will trigger another cut scene starting the quest A Feast for Gnats. **'Note:' Use of Retrace if your nation is set to Windurst will also trigger the cs. **'Note:' Setting homepoint in Windurst Waters (S) and Warping will also trigger the cs. Notes *If you currently have the quest Snake on the Plains active, you will not receive the cutscene when examining the tower at (F-10). To progress through this quest, complete Snake on the Plains first - you can safely do this without switching nations if you select "I've changed my mind." when completing the quest. Category:Quests Category:Crystal War Quests